


Of Dragons And Qunari "Taarsidath-an halsaam!"

by AlphaWolfAl



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Qunari, Rough Oral Sex, dragon related boners, fast hot qunari on qunari sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolfAl/pseuds/AlphaWolfAl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew kills a Dragon, Nikolaus Adaar and The Iron Bull wind up in a situation mutually beneficial to them both among it's lair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Dragons And Qunari "Taarsidath-an halsaam!"

**Author's Note:**

> guy really i'm trash nobody should be surprised this quick thing is my first choice of upload.

The cold air was rent with fire and over the crackle of flames and the clang of weapons on the dragon's scaly hide he could hear the thundering cry of his companion.

“Taarsidath-an halsaam!” The Iron Bull's deep bellow stirred something of a distraction in the Inquisitor. A large and throbbing distraction which had first stirred to life at the Dragon's appearance and only throbbed more hearing his companion's rich voice shouting those words. The mental image made aiming difficult for a moment.

“Be damned...” Nikolaus's own voice hardly reached his own ears as he murmured to himself firing arrows at the dragon. There were moments he regretted his specialization in ranged weapons and the chance to be closer to the heat of this battle was denied him. True he had daggers as well but they would do little to the dragon in comparison to the enchanted arrows he fired now.

The battle was over far too quickly and a disappointment akin to discovering a lover's limit far before your own washed over the Qunari. He forced his stride to remain unchanged but there was a moment that he notice Bull's change of gait and wondered if his companion was feeling the same ache in his loins.

As soon as pleasantries and congratulations amongst his party where exchanged he clapped Bull on the shoulder in a hearty greeting before stating in a low voice. “We need to talk about your behavior Bull.” His tone was stern, he hoped the other Qunari wouldn't be put off, something about Iron Bull told Nikolaus that wouldn't be a problem.

Sure enough the massive warrior nodded and followed after the Inquisitor right into the ruins the Dragon had used as it's lair. As soon as they were out of earshot of the rest of the party the hefty blond Qunari turned to face his companion.

“I never lived under the Qun but I speak enough to know what you were saying on the battlefield.” His bright blue eyes searched the other male's face looking for any sign that the warrior understood.

Iron Bull looked confused for a moment before realization struck him and he spoke the words softly. “Taarsidath-an halsaam.” He actually looked almost sheepish. “Shit Boss... Didn't think you'd translate that...”

Nikolaus shook his head with a little frustrated growl, his loins throbbed hard when the other man said it again. “Bull... Stop... Damnit...”

Self control was gone now. He charged at the other Qunari slamming him backwards into a wall which crumbled a bit further for the force. One massive hand gripped at Bull's horn forcing the other male to look at him.

Another growl, louder, lower, possessive, bestial, left the Inquisitor's throat. Full lips crushed roughly to Bull's and neither man paid any mind when the curled horn of the blond Qunari scraped against the warrior's temple with the tilt of his head.

Their tongues fought hard and their teeth clashed as each man tried to dominate the other. Nikolaus won out when he raked nails down Bull's side leaving long tails of red and with nearly a snarl he rutted the hard ridge of his arousal against Bull's own.

The Inquisitor wouldn't deny the thrill of discovering his member was larger, not by far but by enough.

Bull broke their harsh kissing to gasp softly and grumble. “Damn... got me beat...”

“The fucking dragon... and then you saying that... And here I thought I had some fucking self control...” The blond rutted harder against his companion and locked eyes with him.

Bull nodded and smirked. “I like you out of control Boss. Show me more.”

Nikolaus didn't need to be told twice. He yanked the other male's horn hard jerking his head aside and sinking sharp teeth into his thick neck. His hips rutted roughly and the other male returned the motions.

Two low voices rose in unison a chorus of growls and moans as the massive forms of the Inquisitor and his companion ground together at the hips slamming from time to time against the crumbling wall knocking stone down around them with their sheer mass.

Wet sounds of their mouths still battling and the occasional sharp gasp from one of them when the other's grasping and clawing hands raked nails over a tender spot filled the silence of the ruins and panting breaths huffed against each other's lips.

The throbbing in Nikolaus's cock was unbearable and he finally gripped both of Bull's horns and growled a demand. “Kneel. Now.”

Iron Bull dropped to his knees and his big hands went right to the other man's slacks, he clearly knew what was expected of him here.

“Good boy.” The blond was used to being in control and this made his little lapse of control seem less.

As Iron Bull tugged down the Inquisitor's breeches he licked his lips setting eyes on his massive length. “Damn Boss... I'm gonna choke on that...” His voice was breathless, his own pants tented by his hard cock.

“Yes. You are.” The blond Qunari's tone was still commanding as he yanked Bull's horns forward.

The warrior simply opened his mouth accepting his leader's length and the rogue thrust in hard shoving into his throat earning himself a growl but no struggle. After a moment's pause and a nod from Bull Nikolaus yanked his horns again and began the rough dance of fucking the other man's throat.

He could feel Bull's teeth scraping his member and his hot tongue moving along the underside and the sensations drove another snarl from his throat again as his cock drove into the other's throat. Bull moaned himself freeing his own length and matching the strokes of his hand to the pistoning motions of the Inquisitor's thrusts.

Seeing the other man touching himself brought even more pleasure for Nikolaus and finally his cock gave a heavy throb and pulsed spilling his seed into the other's throat.

Keeping a rough grip on his horns he growled. “Swallow.” And with a pale flush Iron Bull complied gulping his leader's cum.

When his companion swallowed his seed Nikolaus pulled free and leaned, panting hard, on the crumbling wall. “Good boy.” He fixed his breeches and with a smirk and a slow look over the other Qunari he turned to leave calling over his shoulder.

“Rejoin us when you've finished.”

Iron Bull let out a growl but his only words in response, heavy with pleasure as his hips bucked into his own hand, echoed in the cooling air, met with a nod of agreement from the Inquisitor.

“We really should fight a dragon again Boss.”


End file.
